Rush
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: college!Feenris AU Iris!preg--What would happen if, prior to 3-1, Iris was pregnant? T FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

RUSH

A/N: Ok, so here's a new "Phoenix Wright" fic. A college!Feenris AU Iris!preg fic, no less! Here we go!

**OMFGWTFBBQROFL DISCLAIMAH: **I own nothing but the plot.

&~

CHAPTER ONE:

Iris stared at the tiny white stick she was holding, unable to hold back her shock. The porcelain tiles of her bathroom were already beginning to become damp with tears. Her sobs ("No…no…God, no…no…") were soft yet the sound they carried traveled all over the temple, echoing as if a pin dropped from the heavens.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down under her, tears starting to trickle down her face. What the stick told her compromised _everything_; the mission her twin sent her on, her faux identity, her _status_ as a nun…

Her robe was becoming wetter by the tear as her panic swept over her in an artful, deft stroke.

"God, please…" she whispered, as if praying that the stick was lying, "Please…_no!_"

But the stick wasn't lying. It had two lines encompassed in a circle perpendicular to each other and a small, tiny, miniscule word that would change her life forever:

"Pregnant."

Her mind almost half-mad, Iris quickly bolted out of the bathroom and grabbed her keys to the snowmobile in her rush to exit the temple as quickly as possible.

She needed to call Phoenix—_fast_.

&-

_Sometime later_

Phoenix was surprised to hear his Dollie's voice (that sweet, _sweet_ voice he craved) panicked as she called his cell phone during Chemistry. He politely excused himself before taking the call, and immediately wished he hadn't for the pain that he felt for his girlfriend was unbearable. He hid that sort of pain well, but one could tell it was still there.

Dollie was in a sobbing frenzy, her voice almost hysterical. Phoenix could almost hear the tears, those dreaded tears. He wished he could be there at the other end to comfort her, but alas, he could not.

"Doll, just calm down for a moment or two, ok? Just calm down right now," he told the receiver on his phone. His voice was trying to soothe his girlfriend, but he knew that his efforts were in vain.

"_Feenie…*hic* Oh, God…what *sniffle*…? Why…*sob*…? Oh…*sniffle sob*…why now? God…*hic sob sniffle*…_" Dollie cried into the phone, voice panicked.

"We'll get through this, alright? We're in this together, you and me."

"_*sob* I…*hic*…can't do this…*sniffle*…_"

"Listen, I need you to be strong. We got ourselves into this; we can get ourselves out of it." Phoenix's voice was trying to stay strong for his girlfriend, but he was panicking on the inside.

"_*hic* Alright…I'll…try._"

"Ok, first, we need to—" Phoenix began before being cutoff.

"_Feenie…can I trust you?_" Dollie asked; her voice quiet and sore from all her crying.

"Yeah, you can trust me."

"_I've…been meaning to tell you something…_"

"Other than you're…you know…?"

"_Yes, other than that._"

"Go ahead. Shoot." _Famous last words,___Phoenix thought, but pushed that in the back of his mind.

"_I'm not Dahlia Hawthorne._"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAEY I HAS A FEW REVIEWS! XD

So, new chapter!

&~

CHAPTER TWO:

Iris half-expected Phoenix to yell at her for lying over the phone line, yet that wasn't so.

"_Really now? Never thought it'd happen to me…well, who cares?_" She could hear his accepting voice, acknowledging the fact.

"Please…I'm Iris, Dahlia's twin sister…" she told him, her voice quiet.

"_Well, that explains a lot. Like the fact that whenever I try to talk to your sister, she brushes me off._"

"I'm not like her."

"_Up until today, I thought she was trying to keep 'our' relationship under wraps all this time._" She could literally hear him sheepishly smile.

"Glad I could reveal the truth for you…" she trailed off, sighing in relief.

"_Glad I could accept it. Now, we need to plan…_"

&-

_Sometime later…_

Phoenix sighed as he closed his cell phone shut. He needed to go retrieve Iris before Dahlia could catch on to what was happening. Based on what Iris told him, that task was far from easy. He first needed to go to the temple to meet up with her and further discuss this issue.

Just then, he was hit with a thought. Perhaps his best friends could help him…

_Worth a shot,_ he thought as he grabbed his cell phone again and started to dial the only other number he knew by heart.

&-

To say that Larry Butz's apartment was as clean as a pig sty would be a total lie. Despite his lack of thought organization, Larry was a very clean man (though his record with women was an entirely different story).

This fact was true when he heard the phone ring. _God, need t'get my number back on the 'do-not-call' list…_

Finding the device was easy due to the cleanliness of his apartment. Picking up the phone, he pressed "ACCEPT".

"Larry here," Larry began, "What's up?"

"_Larry? It's me, Phoenix._" Larry almost got taken aback by his friend's voice.

"Dude! Never thoughtI'd hear from ya!" he heartily replied, "So what's the deal?"

"_Bit of an emergency, man. I need to talk to you._" Butz could almost hear Phoenix's urgency in his tone. This sounded bad.

"Ok, cool, so—"

"_In person._"

"Uh…sure, fine. You know where to find me, right?"

"_Yeah._" Larry could almost hear an "oh!" at the other end, like there was an afterthought to be added. "_Can you call Miles and let him in on this? There's something he should know. Also, I'm bringing a…friend. Yeah, a friend. Mind if I bring her along?_"

"Sure…what for?" Now Larry was getting concerned. This didn't sound like it would end well.

"_Trust me, it's important. Like…if I don't do this, I might die._"

"No shit!" Larry was surprised; his shock hitting him like a cannonball was aimed at his stomach.

"_Yeah. No shit._"

"Ok, I'll call Miles to let him know."

"_Can you see if he can come over to your place?_"

"Might as well, man. Just worry about what you need to do and I'll take care of the rest, ok?"

"_See you when I get there._" With that, the line went dead.

&-

Phoenix tried hailing the nearest cab, running up to it as it stopped. He quickly opened the door and got inside, sighing in relief as he failed to spot any redheaded women.

His entire body was on hyper-alert. His eyes continuously scanned the area surrounding the cab as he told the driver to head to the train station, _pronto_. Every fiber of his being was taut with adrenaline pumping through each at supersonic speed.

Then, his fears went sky high as _she_ passed the cab, her redhead not even turning to see who was inside the vehicle as it rolled along the streets. He immediately ducked down out of sight, praying that she didn't turn around to look.

_God, please, a little help over here! _

Dahlia didn't turn around, so he climbed back into his seat, relieved.

&-

Dahlia was on her way back to campus after a day at the spa, one the luxuries her twin didn't have, what with her being cooped up in the mountains with a crazy nun and all.

_If only Daddy kept Iris, maybe she could be more civilized,_ Dahlia thought. _No matter. I need to know if that spiky-haired naive bastard is six feet under and that necklace is off his neck. Time to go give ol' Iris a 'sisterly' call…_

&-

_Sometime later_

Iris was halfway finished packing when she got word that the phone near the bridge rang.

Hoping it was Phoenix; she picked up, her hopes high. "Hello?" Her voice was cheery, filled with relief and hope that it wasn't—

"_Rissy? It's me._" Oh, _hell_ no! It couldn't be—!

"Dahlia?! W-what do you want?!"

"_I want that necklace off his neck and that naive bastard six feet under. You should have known that. Now I want you to tell me what I want to hear._"

Iris panicked. This wasn't looking good! "Uh…I've hit a little…bump regarding Fee—I mean, _that naive bastard_ being dead…"

"_You mean he's still alive?! You cheating little whore! What'd you do wrong _this _time?! Not enough arsenic?! Can't get the proper gun license?! The rope's too short?! Lake's too shallow to drown him?!_"

"I'm trying the best I can! Right now I just hit a snag, that's all!" Iris's voice almost burst, but she held herself back. She couldn't afford to have too much stress, not after Mother Bikini warned her that it would damage the child!

"_Is the necklace off his neck?_"

"No, not yet…please, Dollie, give me at least some more time! I'll have the necklace back! Just don't—"

"_I don't have any more time to spare you, sister. You either get the necklace soon or I'll get it myself._"

"Dollie, please, no—!"

"_Why not? It's not as if you've made any progress beyond making him fall in love with 'me.'_ " As much as Iris hated admitting it, Dahlia had a point.

"That was because he couldn't tell the difference!" Iris argued. _Not until I told him…_

"_Iris, you better have that necklace when we speak again. And that bastard better be taking a dirt nap, too, or else._"

"Doll," Iris almost cried in panic, "Just gimme nine months! That's all I'm asking for! Nine months and you won't have to worry about that necklace or that bastard anymore!"

"_Nine _months_, Iris?!_" Iris could hear Dahlia's fist slam the side of the phonebooth she was in. Her voice was near hysterical. "_What the_ hell?!_ Why the_ hell _do you need nine _months?! _You ungrateful little bitch! I've given you long enough to kill that naïve bastard several times over!_"

"I—I…I just need more time!"

"_You've had enough!_"

"Please!"

Iris's breath hitched as Dahlia's rage almost peaked. Oh no, this was going to end badly—

"_Fine…_" Dahlia sighed. "_You've got nine months to kill that bastard and swipe that necklace off his neck. If I hear that he's still kicking, you're in for it._"


End file.
